Vehicles (e.g., mass transit vehicles, tractor-trailers, personal automobiles, etc.), buildings and/or other structures (e.g., billboards) include surfaces that are visible to people. These surfaces often include decorative images for aesthetic, informational and/or advertising purposes. For example, some interior surfaces of aircraft and/or other mass transit vehicles (e.g., buses, trains, ships, etc.) include decorative images that identify the mass transit provider (e.g., an airline carrier) and/or advertise for another entity, product or service. In some instances, the decorative images are formed by a decorative laminate that is coupled to a surface of the vehicle, building and/or other structure.
Many industries, such as the aerospace, automotive, and rail-transport industries, continually seek to push the boundaries of what has come before in decorative laminates and methods of manufacturing laminate systems. Thus, there is a need for improved decorative laminates, laminate systems, and methods of manufacturing decorative laminates and laminate systems.